All That's Left Is Pieces
by ericlover75
Summary: Sookie embarks on a quest to bring back Eric. Sequel to Time Is Just A Game. SPN boys, all of them make an appearance.


All That's Left Is Pieces

A/N I do not own anything CH, AB and EK do. All mistakes are my own. This is the sequel to Time Is Just A Game

Chapter 1

Sookie was looking out the window wondering what was going to happen next.

"What does all this have to do with me?" Sookie asked as she turned to look at Castiel.

"The prophecy stated that there would be a birth. A female child and she would be part human, part fairy(alien species) and part god. On the day of the birth the Goddess Freya would come to earth and seek out the babe and instil upon it half her power so that the child one day may save the world. She would bare the mark of the sacred one and it would be on her left thigh. A mark in the shape of a flame. She shall be called the protector. You Sookie have such a mark do you not?|" Castiel asked already knowing the answer.

"And she alone will stand against the vampires" Dean quipped as he listened to Castiel. Sam gave his brother a withered stare. Dean shrugged.

"What Buffy the vampire slayer, it's a great show. Come on Sam this is such bullshit, right?" Dean huffed.

"I, I do, I have that mark. This can't be real. I'm just a college student, I'm nothing special. I couldn't even save my Gran or Eric, how am I suppose to save humanity?" Sookie felt so small, so insignificant.

"You are special and our only hope to put Lucifer back in his cage for all time" Castiel said firmly. Sookie looked thoughtful for a moment. Eric had believed in her always. Maybe she should start believing in herself for a change. This angel seemed to.

"What do we do first?" Sookie asked feeling overwhelmed but she would do what had to be done.

"Excuse me but I might be able to help you. First you have to figure out how to get the cage open. I happen to know how to do just that" Gabriel piped up from his prison. Sookie's eyes flashed again as she approached the angel.

"Tell me how or I will turn you into two angels" Sookie growled out, the others just grinned. It served Gabriel right.

"Um, ok gross. I want out of the holy oil first. Ahhhh" Gabriel cried out as Sookie lightly zapped him with her light.

"I could careless if you want out or if your an angel of God. You took from me the only thing I had left in this world, my soul mate. Your lucky I don't finish you now. Now how do I get the cage open?" Sookie asked, a hint of danger in her voice.

"You have to get the horsemen's rings. The boob brothers over there already have two of them" Gabriel replied knowing that at the moment he was powerless.

"Who are you calling a boob, asshat" Dean grumbled as he grabbed Castiel's angel killing sword and stalked over to the mouthy angel.

"Dean" Castiel uttered and Dean stopped in his tracks.

"I'll just keep this with me and if you so much as sneeze your dead" Dean scowled and went to stand beside Sam. Sam was shaking his head at his brothers antics.

"Castiel if I fulfill this prophecy. If I save the world will you bring Eric back?" Sookie asked a slight quiver in her voice when she said Eric's name.

"I will set things right" was Castiel's reply.

The two vampires that had been quiet listening to the others turned to each other in silent communication and then spoke.

"We will help you in your quest Sookie. Money, time anything you need. I will stay in Shreveport and work from there and Pam will come with you" Godric said.

"Cas, we can get Bobby in on it as well. Bring him to Shreveport. He knows Godric, they could work together. Besides a change of scenery would do him good" Sam said and before he was finished Bobby was in front of them.

"You idjit you could give a guy some warning before you pull that crap" Bobby yelled indignantly.

"Time is of the essence" Castiel replied to Bobby's scowl. Dean smirked.

"Where the hell are we anyway, it looks like a war zone in here" Bobby observed. When Bobby spun his chair around he wasn't surprised to see Dean and Sam.

"Bobby, you know Godric. This is Pam his granchilde and that woman there is Sookie Stackhouse, she is the protector" Sam said introducing everyone. Bobby gave everyone a nod. He scanned the woman, so she was the one from the prophecy.

"You lost the use of your legs helping the angels?" Sookie asked out loud after reading Bobby's mind.

"How did you.." Bobby said.

"I'm a telepath. Sorry it's just that you're a loud broadcaster" Sookie blushed. She looked at the man before her sitting in the chair. It was unfair to him and Sookie thought maybe she could help.

Sookie slowly approached Bobby. She came to stand before him and she reached out her hands to touch his legs. At first contact there was a bright light where her hands touched his legs and then it was gone. Sookie stepped back.

"Can you try to stand for me Bobby?" Sookie asked sweetly. Bobby looked mildly alarmed but did as she requested.

To Bobby's surprise and the others he was able to move his feet from the footrests to the floor and got up. Sookie was overjoyed and thought wait. She could bring Eric back and then her hopes fell. There was nothing left of Eric to bring back. Sookie ran over to Pam and touched her arm where her hand was missing but nothing happened.

"I believe you have to have something physical to touch. Bobby's legs were there so you were able to make him walk again" Castiel answered her silent question.

"Can't you help her?" Sookie asked.

Castiel went over to Pam and touched her forehead but nothing happened.

"I don't have enough power to do that" Castiel said.

"Pam will regenerate in a couple of months. It might be faster when I give her my blood" Godric said.

"Ok" Sookie said saddened.

"Do not worry Sookie, Eric will be back" Castiel said firmly.

"Thank you Sookie. Thank you" Bobby said and pulled her into a hug which was not a usual occurrence. Bobby pulled back and blushed. Dean snickered.

"Can it idjit" Bobby retorted and everyone but Dean laughed.

"Come on. We'll head to my house and make a game plan" Sookie said.

"Sookie I'll take Pam back to the house for tonight. I need to give her blood. We will come to your home tomorrow evening" Godric said and he and Pam were out the door.

"Ok. I'll drive us to your place" Dean said as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"I'll be along shortly" Castiel said as he turned to Gabriel.

TBC


End file.
